Chpt6 Ep6: "You Can't Handle the Truth!"
Chpt6 Ep6: "You Can't Handle the Truth!" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' While Hunter is alone, he calls and confides in Bobby about Kurt's actions from the last episode and asks him to research possible causes for Kurt's strange behavior. Hunter I know what I saw, Bobby. Bobby (in his home) We tested him. Salt, silver -- everything. Hunter He threw me to that vamp. I'm telling you, it's not Kurt. Bobby Well, then he's something we ain't ever seen before. Hunter Yeah, or it's freakin' Lucifer. Bobby Did you call Cas? Hunter 'Course I called Cas. He's not answering. Screw him. I can't wait anymore. Bobby Look, I get it. You're rattled. You're right to be. But let's be professional -- Hunter Professional? He watched me get turned! Bobby What you saw... are you sure that's what you saw? Hunter Damn it, Bobby, yes. I know. Bobby Well, "you know" ain't the same as proof. 'Cause we're talking about -- Hunter -- we're talking about doing something about this, and fast. It's not just the vamp, okay? He has been different from the jump. Bobby All right. I'm with you. Hunter Are you? Bobby Yeah. I'll hit the books, hard. Ju-just don't shoot him..yet, all right? Watch him. We need facts. 'Cause if it ain't Kurt... we don't know what it is. And if we're gonna put him down, we need to know how. Hunter I don't even want to ride in the same car with him, much less work a damn case. Bobby Get in the car. He's your case. (Bobby hangs up) Kurt walks up to Hunter with a newspaper and lunch in hand. Hunter Hey. I was just, uh, I was leaving Lisa a message. Kurt Still hasn't called you back, huh? Hunter No. Kurt. Well, that sucks. Hunter Yeah. Kurt (gives Hunter a look) You okay? Hunter (stitled) Yeah. I'm fine. How are you? Kurt Me? Great. Here, look. Check this out. Think it might be something. Kurt hands Hunter a newspaper featuring the story about JANE PETERSON. Kurt Four people commited suicide, out of nowhere, all in the last couple of weeks. What do you say? Hunter Yeah. Sounds like a plan. Kurt Let's go. Kurt and Hunter travel to Calumet City, Illinois to investigate what is the city's fourth suicide in two weeks. Jane Peterson, a waitress at Biggerson's Restaurant, shot herself after being bombarded by several harsh truths, the worst of which came from her sister, Olivia. Kurt and Hunter learn of Olivia's culpability after questioning her, but she isn't sure why she said horrible things to Jane when what she really wanted to do was comfort her sister. Then, shortly after they arrive in town, a dentist named Dr Paul Connelly drills his friend Kenny to death in his dentist's chair after Kenny confesses to having interest with his young niece. Hunter then decides to research the case in Calumet City on his own to get some time away from Kurt. He then learns that both Jane and Dr. Paul Connelly were taking music lessons at a music store called Harry's House of Horns, where an antique horn was recently stolen. He calls Castiel with the theory that it is a holy weapon, Gabriel's Horn of Truth, that is causing the disruption in Calumet City. Castiel shows up immediately after Hunter mentions a holy weapon. Castiel Hello, Hunter. Hunter Are you kidding me? I have been on red alert about Kurt, and you come for some stupid horn?! Castiel You asked me to be here, and I came. Hunter I -- I've been asking you to be here for days, you dick! Castiel, abashed. I didn't come about Kurt because I have nothing to offer about Kurt. Hunter Well, that's great, because for all we know, he's just gift wrap for Lucifer. Castiel No, he's... he's not Lucifer. Castiel grabs the bottle of whiskey. Hunter And how do you know that? Castiel refills Hunter's glass. Castiel If Lucifer escaped the cage along with Kurt, we'd feel it. Hunter Then what is wrong with him? Castiel I don't know, Hunter. I'm sorry. Hunter What happened to you, Cas? You used to be human, or at least like one. Castiel I'm at war. Certain... regrettable things are now required of me. Hunter And Gabriel's Horn of Truth? That's a real thing? Castiel You've seen it? Hunter We think it's in town. Something's forcing people... Sound of angel wings fluttering. Castiel has left. Hunter Oh, well, you're welcome! Hunter takes a swig. Castiel reappears behind him. Castiel It isn't the Horn of Truth. Hunter What are you talking about? You were gone for like two seconds. Where did you look? Castiel Everywhere. Hunter Right. Well, nice seeing you, anyway. Castiel Hunter. Hunter What? Castiel About Kurt. I... I don't know what's wrong with him, but I do want to help. I'll make inquiries. Castiel disappears again. Hunter Yeah. Thanks. Hunter takes another drink. Hunter then goes to a bar for a drink, and when the bartender asks him what else he wants, he unwittingly invokes the truth curse by saying "I just want the damn truth." Immediately, people start telling him embarrassing truths about themselves, and Hunter calls Bobby to test his theory. Hunter Hey, anything you're itchin' to tell me? Bobby, in his kitchen, grabbing a beer. Not really. Sorry to disappoint. Hunter Ah, that's all right. I'm just testing a theory. Bobby Well, I'm here hittin' the books while drinking a nice glass of milk, while watching "Tori & Hunter." Hunter Wh-- wait, w-who and Hunter? Bobby Tori Spelling. I'm a huge fan. Girl's a real talent. Hunter, to himself. Oh, I guess it does work over the phone. Bobby You know what else? I get a pedicure once in a while -- this nice Vietnamese joint. Bobby takes off his boots. Hunter Okay. Okay, please stop. Bobby This one gal, Nhung Phuong -- her name means "velvet Phoenix." Tiny thing, but the grip on her. She starts on my toes, and I feel like I am gonna -- Hunter Whoa, whoa! Hey, come on, ma-- now I'm scarred for life. Thank you. Bobby I never told anyone that. Why am I telling you? Maybe 'cause you're my favorite. Although, Kurt's a better hunter. Lately, anyway. Hunter Whoa. Why the hell am I tellin' you this?! Hunter Because I'm cursed. Bobby Cursed? Hunter Yes. Bobby How is it... that half the time you clean a mess, you end up dirty? Hunter Actually, this might be the best thing that's happened to me in a while. Bobby What do you mean? Hunter... Hunter, what damn fool move are you about to -- Hunter I gotta go. Bobby Okay.But did you know my first girlfriend turned out to be a -- Hunter, hanging up emphatically. Whoa, no! Mnh-mnh. Mnh-mnh. Hunter gets into the Impala and calls Kurt to meet with him so he can ask him a few questions. Then Hunter gets a call from Lisa. She goes on to tell him that she's sick of him burying his emotions and drinking too much. She also tells him that she's happy Kurt's alive, but that she knew their relationship was over the minute he showed up again. She thinks Kurt and Hunter's relationship is unhealthy and that Hunter can never be happy while Kurt is in his life. Just before hanging up on Hunter, she says that she and Ben can't be "in this" with him. While Hunter has been investigating on his own, Kurt visits the morgue and discovers that the bodies of all but the latest suicide victim are missing. He also goes to the home of the first suicide victim, Corey, who's death had been ruled as an accident. He speaks to her roommate and learns that Corey was obsessed with finding the truth because she thought her boyfriend was cheating on her. Kurt finds a box in her room that contains a cat skull, grains of paradise seed, and a Devil's Shoestring. Hunter then arrives at Kurt's location to speak with him. Kurt Hey, what's up? Hunter gets out of the car and approaches Kurt Hunter There's a few things I want to ask you, and, uh, you're gonna tell me the truth. Kurt Uh, yeah, Hunter. Of course. What are you talking about? Whoa. Are you saying you're... Hunter I asked for the truth. And you know what? I'm getting it. So, like I said, I have a few questions for you. When that vamp attacked me, why did you just stand there? Kurt falters, turns on puppy dog eyes. I-I didn't. I froze. Hunter You froze? You have been Terminator since you got back. Kurt I don't know. Shock? And then it was too late. I feel terrible about it. Believe me. Hunter... I can't lie here. Do you really think I would let something like that happen on purpose? You're my brother. H-how could you even -- Hunter Okay. Okay. Sorry. I...I thought -- I thought I saw something. I... I guess I was wrong. It's just been a really, really bad day. Kurt Hey. It's okay. I got your back, all right? I always have. Hunter Thanks, Kurt. Hunter turns to get inside his Impala. Kurt follows then gives off a blank expression as he gets inside the car. Hunter, holding Corey's cat skull, walking to join Kurt at the kitchen table. So this was the chick's pet? Kurt, working on his laptop. Well, she was obsessed. Hunter I think you mean crazy. Kurt, taking the cat skull. All right, so cat skull, uh, grains-of-paradise seed, devil's shoestring. Mix 'em well, you got yourself a summoning spell. Hunter Demon? Kurt, showing Hunter a webpage about Veritas, Goddess of Truth. A God. Corey was so desperate for the truth about her boyfriend's cheating heart, she went digging around. Nothing panned out, so she went looking for a different kind of help. Hunter Opened a door she couldn't close. Kurt Yeah. Now anyone in town who asks aloud for the truth invokes Veritas. And she doesn't just give it to you. She slams you with it until you kill yourself and she gets her tribute. Hunter So, all that "tribute" vanishing from the morgue. What do you think, uh, Soylent Green situation? Kurt Gods got to eat, too. Which means we got to take her out or you're on the menu. Hunter All right, well, what do we know, besides crazy cat lady? Kurt Well, dogs are her Achilles heel. Hunter Naturally. Kurt And she was a pretty hands-on goddess back in the day. Her thing was coming down from the mountain to speak truth to the masses. She wanted more than tribute. She wanted to be worshipped. Hunter And what is the 21st-century version of speaking truth to the masses? The following day, the boys head to a news studio and infultrates to the security room to find the creature they're hunting. As Kurt goes through the security footage on the monitor, hours have passed by, it is almost midnight, Hunter has fallen asleep on the chair while Kurt is still going through every footage to find any of the newscrew suspicious. Just then he spots something on one of the female news anchors. He wakes Hunter where he points out for a split second, the female anchor's eyes are not like those of a human. So they go ahead and follow her exiting the studio. The woman drives away in a red convertible, while Hunter and Kurt follow in the Impala. Later that evening, she drives up to an enormous, modernist house. With the Impala parked nearby. Kurt Looks pretty normal, right? Hunter I'm sure inside it's chock full of creep. The house's interior lights up as ASHLEY enters. Hunter, holding up two large knives. Ready? Kurt, holding up a jar of liquid. Yeah. Hunter And that's...? Kurt Dog's blood. Hunter Do I even want to know where you got that? Kurt Probably not. Hunter Ugh. The woman is seen ascending her staircase. Kurt dips the knives in the dog's blood. Hunter All right, let's do this. Hunter and Kurt exit the Impala. Camera cuts to a view of the convertible parked in front of the house, then to a minimalist but expensive-looking dining and living room, into which Hunter and Kurt enter. Kurt So where's all the creep? Hunter and Kurt follow a cat downstairs. They stop at a mosaic of Veritas, which looks exactly like the one depicted on the website Kurt was researching. They follow the cat into another room. The cat is seen on a gurney, lapping at a bloody, mutilated human corpse. A gutted, bleeding, torso hangs in the middle of the room. The body of the dentist lies on another gurney. Veritas You came for dinner. Kurt and Hunter turn to see the woman, now dressed in a goddess' raiment. Veritas, she waves her hand, sending Kurt and Hunter hurtling into the hanging torso. They fall to the floor of the large basin for catching blood, and lay unconscious. Sometime later, the boys are seen sitting up in the basin. Hunter is unconscious. Kurt wakes up to find his hands tied behind his back, to a post. He sees Veritas put the dog's blood-soaked knives and their morphers into a drawer. Hunter wakes up and is startled by the bloody torso hanging over him and Kurt. Veritas Mm. Sit tight. (points to the mutilated corpse) You're up next. Hunter is shocked. Kurt covertly slips out a switchblade from his sleeve. Veritas opens the dentist's mouth and reaches in with pinchers. Kurt opens his knife, communicates a look to Hunter. Veritas, pulling the dentist's tongue out of his mouth and says: The tongue... is the tastiest part. It's where the lies roll off. Veritas takes a bite out of the tongue. Hunter, sickened, closes his eyes. Veritas Mmm. Mmm! I cannot wait to eat yours. I mean, I've seen liars before, but you two? Gold standard. Veritas puts down the tongue, walks away. Kurt works his knife into the rope. Hunter Point of professional pride. Veritas, standing in front of Hunter and says to him: I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Hunter. You know what happens when you base your life on lies, right? The truth comes along and... So, while you've still got your tongue, God knows you've got an earful. Kurt's knife cuts into the rope. Veritas, sitting next to Hunter and says: I think it's your turn to spill some. How 'bout we play a little truth or truth? What should we ask Hunter first, hmm? Something... Personal about you? (looks at Kurt) Hey, Hunter, I'm curious. What do you really feel about Kurt? Hunter, hesitant at first. Better now. As of yesterday, I wanted to kill him in his sleep. Kurt is surprised. Hunter I thought he was a monster. But now I think... Veritas Now you think what? Hunter He's just acting like me. Veritas What do you mean? Hunter It's the gig. Kurt's knife is almost through the rope. Hunter You're covered in blood until you're covered in your own blood. Half the time, you're about to die. Like right now. I told myself I wanted out... that I wanted a family. Veritas But...you were lying. Hunter No. But what I'm good at... is slicing throats. I ain't a father. I'm a killer. And there's no changing that. I know that now. Veritas pats Hunter on the shoulder, gets up and walks toward Kurt. Veritas So, Kurt walking back into your life must have been a relief. Hmm? Mallory to your Mickey. And how do you feel about the band getting back together? Hmm, Kurt? Veritas is now sitting next to Kurt. Kurt Look... what we do... is hard. Hunter casts about and sees a hook. Kurt But...we watch out for each other. Hunter meets Kurt's eyes, communicating a plan. Kurt And that's what's important. And that's it. That's the truth. Veritas, confused. No. No, it's not. Kurt You said yourself -- I can't lie. Veritas How are you doing that? That's not possible. You're lying to me! Kurt No, I'm not! Veritas What are you? (addressing Hunter) What is he? Kurt I don't know what you're talking about. Veritas Really? I doubt that. I doubt anything that comes out of your mouth right now. You're not human. Hunter What? Veritas You didn't know that? Now, that I believe. Kurt cuts through the rope, tosses the knife to Hunter, grabs his Drago Morpher from the drawer and one of the dog's blood-soaked knives and rushes Veritas. Kurt tries to morph but Veritas knocks him back with a series of punches. Kurt falls back onto the floor, dropping the knife and his morpher. Veritas begins to choke him. Hunter cuts through his rope, grabs the hook and impales Veritas through the back. She turns around. Her human face is transforms with a monstrous one and violently hisses at him. While she is thus distracted, Kurt plunges the dog's blood-soaked knife into her heart. She collapses and lies half in the basin. Kurt stands up. Hunter brandishes the other blood-soaked knife towards Kurt. Kurt Hunter, it's me! What are you doing? Hunter, backing Kurt around the basin. Hunter You're not Kurt. Kurt Just listen. Hunter What are you?! Kurt (getting very nervous) I'm me, Hunter. Look, please, just let me explain. Hunter Why the hell should I believe anything you say? Kurt Okay, okay. You want the truth? Here it is. Here it is. God honest. She was right. There's something wrong with me, really wrong. I've known it for a while. I lied to you. Yeah. And...I let you get turned by that vamp. Because I knew there was a cure, Hunter, and we needed you in that nest! And I knew you could handle it! Hunter Handle it?! I could've died! I could've killed Lisa and Jacob. Kurt And that should stop me cold. But I -- I just don't feel it. Hunter You what? Kurt Ever since I came back, I-I'm a better Ranger than I've ever been! Nothing scares me anymore! 'Cause I can't feel anything. Look, when I tried out for the annual "Titanium Ranger Program" to get a new power for me to use, I was able to withstand the circuitry of the Titanium Power. I freaked out others at the Chamber, they ran many tests on me on how I could possibly wield the Titanium Powers as if it were nothing. They couldn't find anything. But I too am freaked out about myself. I just don't know what's wrong with me. I think... I need help. Real help. I know that now. So please, Hunter, I'm begging you, it's just me. Kurt looks solicitous while Hunter is emotional. He turns away to drop the knife, then turns back. Kurt looks hopeful and sighs in relief. Hunter hesitates, then punches Kurt. Kurt goes down hard. Hunter sets upon him, punching Kurt repeatedly and viciously 10 times then stopping after Kurt is badly bruised and unconscious. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse